


Something About You

by madeleine334



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: Dorothea witnesses Ferdinand get hit by his husband. She goes to Edelgard and Hubert, demanding something finally be done about Ferdinand's husband. Hubert is given the task of getting Ferdinand out of that house.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is she?” an angry voice echoed through the halls. “I need to speak with the Emperor,” she demanded, passing by guards without a second thought. She needed to speak to Emperor Edelgard at once. It was of the highest importance!

“Ah, Dorothea, making a ruckus as usual,” came a voice from the shadows. It was a voice she was well accustomed to, one that was able to strike fear into the hearts of mankind, yet also bring her comfort. The voice of Hubert von Vestra greeted her before she even saw him appear. He must have Warped behind her.

“Hubie, I need to speak with Edie,” she demanded of him, not bothering to even entertain using titles. They were all part of a different network with each other, one where some titles meant nothing after all that they had been through.

“And what is it, may I ask, that requires Her Majesty’s ear at this precise moment?” he asked, not even flinching at her fiery temper.

Dorothea would have stomped her foot down on this marble flooring if they were still in the academy, probably. Now, however, she had grown. Matured. “It’s about Ferdie,” she said simply, not wanting to divulge in too much without proper audience. 

“Ferdinand?” Huber asked. “What does the Prime Minister have to do with anything?” He looked a tad bit concerned, if Dorothea was searching for it. 

This, however, she did not have the time for. “I will say no more until Edie is standing in front of me.”

“Of course,” Hubert replied, quickly moving away from Dorothea and off to fetch the Emperor. There was a woman following after him, one Dorothea had not known or recognized. One of his spies, she surmised, one that seemed to be speaking in his ear very carefully and very quietly.

It took only minutes before Dorothea was approached by a guard and escorted to the current location of her leader and friend. Someone who she both admired and perhaps held more than respect for.

“Dorothea, it is a pleasure to see you once again,” Edelgard began with short pleasantries. “Hubert has notified me that there is something you wish to discuss,” she added, looking to the guards and signaling them to leave, “something regarding the Prime Minister?”

“Something about our friend, Ferdinand, yes,” she agreed. “It’s about that horrible noble that he felt compelled to saddle himself down to,” Dorothea clenched her teeth at the memory of what she had witnessed. She had never liked the idea of Ferdinand marrying that man and she liked the reality of it even less. _It was a simple marriage of convenience,_ he had tried to tell her when the news broke and she confronted him. _A marriage to connect two families for the sake of political power and resources for the Empire._ Dorothea was livid and she knew that other members of the former Black Eagles and Black Eagles Strike Force were not in favor of the marriage. She would admit, the union did bring easier trade for the Empire, as well as favor with neighboring lands that the noble had connections to. All and all, Dorothea could not deny the fact that the marriage did bring the Empire a certain amount of power to be gained. She hated that it had happened, though. Even Edelgard had been vocal about Ferdinand not having to go through with it if he did not want to, they would find another way if they had to.

“Ah,” Edelgard said.

“I have just heard,” Hubert interrupted, “a few reports regarding an incident that happened this morning at the opera house.”

“Why is that man still allowed to be near our Ferdie?” Dorothea demanded. “Edie, you’re the Emperor, surely you can do something.”

“I,” Edelgard frowned, “I shall not interfere with Ferdinand’s chosen life. He knew that he had the choice to back out.”

“Did he?” Dorothea asked suddenly.

Hubert’s eyebrows rose from the sudden outburst.

“Because I don’t think he felt there was any other way to secure those trade routes, those resources, those,” she huffed, “those political connections any other way.” She crossed her arms, angry. “Ferdinand knew that a union of this sort would help make progress easier, faster, and more likely to happen within the next five years.”

“What are you suggesting, Dorothea?” Edelgard asked as calmly as she could.

“What I’m suggesting is we break the two up. I don’t want him anywhere near my friend.”

“Ferdinand is a grown man, if he is unhappy in his marriage, political or not, he should be able to change it,” Hubert told her.

“Don’t even start,” Dorothea glared at the mage with a pointed finger. “You were just as unhappy with this arrangement as I was, perhaps even more so and you know it.”

The tension in the room was already thick, now it seemed suffocating. 

“I do not believe I know what you’re talking about,” Hubert replied with as much venom in his words as it would take to kill an entire army. “Ferdinand made his choice.”

“Stop it you two,” Edelgard demanded. “Dorothea, please explain to me the extent of what you witnessed. Hubert had not informed me of any of this,” she eyed him next to her.

“I did not think you should be bothered by something that I planned on dealing with myself,” Hubert simply replied, knowing full well that he had only been informed moments before he went to fetch Edelgard for Dorothea.

“Yourself?” Dorothea asked. “If that is the case, then I expect you to get the job done soon. That man is holding our Ferdie hostage in his own home.”

“I’m not sure I would go so far as to claim that he is being held a prisoner. He frequents his office and does his job marvelously,” Hubert noted. “It doesn’t appear that any issues in his marriage are affecting him that greatly.”

“That’s just because you have blinded yourself to them,” Dorothea argued. “Do you not see how tired he looks _all the time?_ He works himself hard here because he doesn’t want to go back to that house. He works himself to the bone, but when was the last time he asked you for coffee and tea, Hubert? When was the last time he and Bernadetta went on a walk? Edie, when was the last time you even saw Ferdinand go on a ride with one of his horses?”

“Dorothea, what happened at the opera house?”

Dorothea was so angry. It was overwhelming to even form the thoughts of what she saw, let alone speak them. “He, Ferdinand I mean, he came to see my new show,” she began, “with _him_ and, and,” she placed a hand over her mouth, unable to form the words. Her eyes became wet and tears soon fall down the songstress’ cheeks.

“Ferdinand was struck by his husband today,” Hubert finished, “in front of the remaining guests after the show had finished.”

“He wanted to wait for me to tell me what he thought of the performance,” Dorothea said.

Hubert’s expression became grim. “I did not wish to trouble you with this, Your Majesty. This is something I will deal with.”

Edelgard was at a loss for words. She had not expected such news to happen. She thought back to the Ferdinand she had known before they had started at the academy, back before they had become rivals, as he had insisted. Back when they were just two children, friends even. He had been very excited to meet her, wishing to share his already extensive love of tea, as well as show her his first horse. Hubert had been with them during those days, of course, but it never seemed like their connection at that point in time was as strong as Ferdinand’s and Edelgard’s was. Even as children, Ferdinand would not stand for any injustice that had crossed his path. He was very loud and shared his opinions easily, very unlike how Edelgard was able to at that time. She admired him for that, as well as his unyielding kindness. When they began to grow older, only a few years before entering the academy, Ferdinand had declared that she was to be his rival in everything. She thought him foolish for it, but eventually came to appreciate how much faith he had in her abilities. So much so as to wish to beat her in all that was to come their way. He was strong, determined, and painfully stubborn. He was kind, he was oblivious, and he was a good person. He was not a man that would take a strike lying down. He was not a man to be abused and to not fight back. The man that was described, he was not their Ferdinand.

“Hubert,” she said, calling to his attention, “you will find out what is happening in that house and you will get Ferdinand out of it. This marriage is over and I will not allow any more of this to continue to the Prime Minister.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” Hubert bowed, Warping from the room in an instant, leaving only Dorothea and Edelgard there.

Dorothea was still upset.

“Dorothea, why don’t we have some tea,” Edelgard suggested. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

“Edie, you’re running an entire empire, I don’t think you can just clear your schedule for some tea,” Dorothea said, trying to sound entertained by the thought, but she couldn’t do it. She still felt distraught, not satisfied until that man was brought to his knees.

“For you I will,” she said, “I insist that you have tea with me. If anything, perhaps it will soothe some of your nerves.”

“You’re too good to me, Edie,” she smiled at that, seeing that Edelgard had a smile of her own from the reply.

“You are a dear friend, one that I would do anything to help.”

Dorothea walked closer to Edelgard as the woman began to lead them out of the room and to a more inviting location in order to have some tea and treats. “Hubert better take care of Ferdinand,” she sighed. “It was horrible, Edie.”

Edelgard turned and took Dorothea’s hand. “He will,” she said, undying faith in her voice. She knew Hubert completely and she knew how much the former Black Eagles meant to him, especially Ferdinand. She felt guilt in realizing that she had not been properly caring for her people, including her most trusted friends. She should have done something about this when she began suspecting Ferdinand’s troublesome husband. She also wondered why Hubert had failed to mention anything about this knowledge and why he feigned ignorance when Dorothea first began reporting to them. “Might we go now?”

“Yes, please,” Dorothea replied. “I need something to get my mind off poor Ferdie,” she frowned before slipping her arm through Edelgard’s.

“Of course,” Edelgard nodded, tightening her arm against her side, causing Dorothea to move closer to her side. “I will personally make sure that Hubert is able to assist Ferdinand in this unhappy marriage.”

“Ferdie is stubborn,” Dorothea sighed.

“Regardless, I’m sure that he will see that he doesn’t have to continue living with someone who doesn’t appreciate him,” Edelgard supplied. 

“Who would you say would appreciate our dear Ferdie in all he is?” Dorothea asked with a knowing smirk. She felt a little lighter already.

Edelgard snickered. “I think we both should try to get the subject of Ferdinand off our minds,” she told the brunette.

Dorothea rolled her eyes, although there was still the sight of her friend being yelled at and even threatened in public. She couldn’t stop replaying that cowardly man that had struck Ferdinand with such disdain, acting as if he were justified in his heinous actions. She felt a fire in her gut, wishing to just stomp up to Ferdinand’s door was launching fire balls at that horse turd’s head. “I hate him,” Dorothea told Edelgard.

She almost flinched. “I can see why those feelings would manifest,” she frowned, knowing that the feeling of hate and anger were something that seemed to blossom in tandem on the battle field and during most stages of the war.

“How long do you think it will take to get Ferdinand out?”Dorothea asked, now leaning against her emperor. 

“I would think soon,” she replied. “Surely Hubert will be able to convince Ferdinand to leave tonight.”

“If he isn’t able to, I’ll go over there myself,” Dorothea said.

Edelgard smiled at the songstress’ determination. “Ferdinand is lucky to have you as his friend,” she told her. “We all are,” she then added.

“He is,” Dorothea agreed, “who else would put up with his noble attitude for as long as I have?” 

Edelgard found herself giggling and smiling again, something that she always found easy around the brunette. “I wonder why he did not tell me about this morning,” Edelgard then said.

“Hubert?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes, if he had knowledge of this, why did he wait for you to arrive in order to bring it up?”

Dorothea shook her head. “I saw one of Hubert’s spies speaking to him when he went to tell you I was here,” she told her. “I think the spy was telling him at that moment.”

“Ah,” Edelgard responded, “I see.”

“What tea shall we be graced with?” Dorothea asked once they had made their way to Edelgard’s private chambers, where there was already a table set for tea on her balcony attached to the room, similarly set up as the terrace found below.

“Perhaps just a sweet-apple blend today,” Edelgard suggested.

Dorothea blushed, knowing that the woman preferred bergamot and the Hresvelg blend, opposed to Dorothea’s favorite sweet-apple. “Edie, you spoil me,” she cooed, leaving the woman’s side in order to take a seat.

Edelgard smiled sweetly. “I just want you to have a good time with me,” she replied, “and for you to relax after this morning’s stressful events.”

“A girl could get used to this,” Dorothea flirted.

“You would deserve it,” Edelgard replied, allowing herself to flirt back.

Dorothea hid her smile as she took a sip of the already prepared tea. It was delicious as she knew it would be, perfectly seeped with a lovely aroma. There were some pastries on trays accompanying the tea, as well, just waiting to be paired with the sweet and fruity tea. 

Edelgard sipped at her cup, as well. While it wasn’t her favorite, she had discovered that nearly any tea was enjoyable when accompanied with Dorothea. “Very lovely,” she said mostly to herself. “You are enjoying it, Dorothea?”

“Of course,” Dorothea replied, “it’s my favorite, but you already knew that.”

“I did,” Edelgard agreed. 

“Thank you, Edie,” Dorothea smiled. “I’m truly happy to be able to be here with you. After this morning, I needed this.”

“Of course,” Edelgard took her hand, leaning in closer. “Perhaps I can try to set aside time on certain days where we could do this more often.”

“I would love that,” the brunette responded with a sweet redness warming her cheeks, a soft smile accompanying it. 

Edelgard pulled back, only just realizing how close she was to Dorothea, close enough to feel the brunette’s breath against her own skin. Their lips, so close.

Both women felt their hearts beat faster throughout the remainder of the tea time. 

Edelgard knew that she should end it as soon as she could, but she couldn’t find herself to. The meeting she had coming up would have to be moved and she couldn’t find herself to care. She did make a mental note to relieve Ferdinand of some of his duties, though, and to speak with him when they were able to find themselves alone.

*** 

Byleth was sharpening her sword after training when she saw Hubert walking by with determination in his step.

“What’s he after, I wonder?” Yuri asked, watching the man as well.

“I’m not sure,” she replied before going back to her blade.

“Not interested?” he looked at her fondly.

“A bit,” she admitted, “but I’m sure I will be told if it is regarding anything important,” she told him.

“I suppose you’re right,” he stretched after their spar. “What is Mercedes cooking for lunch? Perhaps I’ll join you today.”

“Who told you that you were invited?” Byleth asked with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Yuri chuckled. “Mercedes would never turn me away,” he chuckled, “you can’t have her all to yourself forever, my friend.”

“She was making preparations before I left,” Byleth told him, “but, I’m not sure what it was for.”

“It doesn’t matter much to me,” he told his companion, “anything she manages to make turns out to be delicious. She certainly learned a lot in the academy kitchen.”

Byleth nodded in agreement, remembering all the times she had cooked with Mercedes one on one, as well as the woman volunteering to be placed on kitchen duty before and even during the war. Byleth discovered that she much preferred the meal when she knew that Mercedes had prepared it. There was perhaps something sentimental about it with that knowledge. Discovering their requited affection and love for each other apparently was no surprise for the rest of their friends.

“Boss,” the two swing their heads to see an attendant belonging to Yuri approaching them with great haste.

“What do you have for me?” he asked.

“News regarding the prime minister,” he replied, looking over at Byleth hesitantly before continuing. He received a nod that it was okay to speak in front of Byleth,“There was an incident this morning at the Mittlefrank Opera Co. regarding Prime Minister von Aegir and his husband, von Klaus. We’ve received word that Miss Arnault has already reported such to Emperor Edelgard.”

“Of course she has,” Yuri frowned, disliking the news. He sent the messenger away once he was through reporting. While he and Ferdinand were not necessarily close before, during, and even after the war, they were still friendly and fought for the same side. He would even say that he found some of the Prime Minister’s ideas and policies to line up with his own. Not all, of course, but certainly more than they didn’t. One of the two Jewels of the Empire, Ferdinand was loved and respected by many. The same could not be said for his husband.

“That would explain Hubert moving towards Ferdinand’s office so determinedly,” Byleth added.

“Yes, we both know von Vestra has a soft spot in his black heart for our lovely Prime Minister,” Yuri said. “I would almost pity von Klaus if I didn’t dislike him so much. Hubert will flay him alive in the middle of the market for harming his Ferdie,” Yuri chuckled. It was common knowledge that von Vestra and von Aegir had grown into a more comfortable and even caring relationship, both still ignorant of how deeply they felt for the other. “Perhaps this is the turning point,” he then said.

Byleth nodded in agreement, recalling a few times when Mercedes would ask about the two men’s relationship progression after the war, always adding that it was none of their business, but curiosity still bit at her heels when it came to their friends. Byleth had a sneaking suspicion her wife knew more than she let on. After Ferdinand’s political union, however, she stopped asking. The marriage to von Klaus was not an easy one to accept for many. At least none of them had to call Ferdinand a von Klaus, since Edelgard had insisted that such a change to a public figure as the Prime Minister was too much during a time of unease and newness to the Empire. It was a weak one, albeit enough to stop that in its tracks. “I will make sure to show von Klaus exactly what I think about this when I see him next,” Byleth said.

“If there is anything left of him after Hubert is done, that is,” Yuri sighed, hating the whole situation.

“I must go to Mercedes,” Byleth told him then. “I do not want her to hear this from anyone else.”

“Of course, let me grab my things,” Yuri replied before they set off in the direction of the orphanage to see Byleth’s lovely wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Hubert arrived at the door of the Prime Minister’s office. He lifted his hand, hovering it in a knocking position near the door. He hesitated, not sure why. This was Ferdinand, the man that had caused him as many headaches as he could count, reciting his noble manifesto to anyone who happened to be within ear shot of him, much to the annoyance of many. Ferdinand, the man that prided his tea times with friends and eventually allies. Ferdinand, the man that somehow managed to persuade even Hubert to join him, despite not enjoying tea all that much. Ferdinand, the infuriating man that had somehow discovered what coffee blend was Hubert’s preferred, ordering a tin and gifting it to him at the same time Hubert himself had decided to gift Ferdinand with his own favorite blend of tea leaves. It was unheard of for him to hesitate so.

He let the breath of air he held in his lunges out and forced his hand to move, knocking on the door to Ferdinand’s office.

“Who is it?” he heard Ferdinand ask, which was enough for him to simply open the door. Ferdinand never asked who was knocking, only invited them inside, so for him to ask was quite strange indeed. 

Hubert tried to remember the last time he went to Ferdinand’s office for a reason other than needing work done, which that was even a time ago, since Ferdinand had made it a habit of simply sending someone with the work to his office. Dorothea was right when she said that Ferdinand had been avoiding others.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked in surprise upon seeing the spy master. “What are you doing here?”

Hubert looked over the man in front of him before replying. “I’m here on the behest of Miss Arnault,” Hubert replied.

“Dorothea asked you?” Ferdinand replied, looking a bit shocked before his face fell. “I suppose I should have expected her to do something about it.”

Hubert’s shoulders dropped at the sight of the downcast man. “Ferdinand, why had you never said anything?”

“So you could tell me to suck it up for the sake of the Empire?” Ferdinand scoffed, “Well, I was doing just that.” 

His eyes were sunken in and there were dark bruises under them. Hubert wondered how he had never noticed it before. It wasn’t until he noticed bottles in the corner of the room, on Ferdinand’s desk. “You were using make up to hide this,” he said, walking further into the room.

“Have you come to judge me for this, too?” 

“Of course not,” Hubert scowled, inspecting the room in order to find more answers for unasked questions. 

“Hubert, now that you’ve come and seen that I am in fact fine,” Ferdinand began.

“You don’t seem fine,” Hubert quickly interjected.

“Don’t do this, Hubert,” Ferdinand sighed, “I can’t take it, okay.”

“Ferdinand,” Hubert tried.

“No,” Ferdinand rejected, “You’re already let me know very well what matters to you.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ferdinand by his collar, firmly holding him against the wall.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said sternly, glaring into Hubert’s eyes, “Let me go. You have no say in what happens in my marriage or who I am with. You are no longer involved in that part of my life.”

There was a sting in Hubert’s chest and he loosened his grip enough for Ferdinand to remove himself from it. It hurt because it was true and he knew that.

“Get out, Hubert,” Ferdinand said, his voice no longer the stern hard voice from earlier. “My marriage is not the business of the Empire.”

“What of friends?” Hubert asked, unmoving.

“I will talk to Dorothea and apologize for what she had seen,” he replied.

That is what got Hubert out of his own mind, focusing back onto what Ferdinand was truly saying. “I won’t allow it,” he snapped, turning to where Ferdinand was now standing.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand protested.

“No, you should not be apologizing for that,” he gritted his teeth, “for what that man did to you.”

“Hu-“

“Ferdinand, he hit you,” Hubert cried.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand shouted, stopping the mage effectively. “You have no say in this,” he told him. “You are not my husband nor are you my lover. There is nothing you can say that will have any bearing on my marriage and quite frankly I didn’t ask for your help.” His eyes were narrowed. “So please, leave now.”

Hubert’s eyes were wide and he fled, unable to stop his feet from walking, walking, running, running far away from Ferdinand. There was a pain in his chest that had not left him since Ferdinand first brought up their past. He ran to his own office, which wasn’t actually all that far away, but it felt like his feet ran for miles.

He was out of breath, huffing and puffing, not having had to run or exhort himself like that since they were on the battle field during the war. That, however, was not what bothered him. What bothered him was the evidence of tears having already fallen from his eyes.

*** 

The doors of the orphanage were tall and made of strong oak. Mercedes was always very proud of them, they represented the strength that they all had when protecting the entirety of the Empire and Fódlan. Edelgard may have succeeded in uniting the continent, but there were still enemies outside of their lands. Mercedes would be lying if she said she had no fear of the country being attacked, especially during such a vulnerable time as the rebuilding and restructuring of the entirety of Fódlan. She watched the strong doors open, revealing her wife, followed by her ally and friend.

“Byleth, Yuri,” she greeted with a kind and soft smile, “What brings you?”

Byleth took Mercedes’ hands in her own, but stayed silent as she looked at her wife with love.

Yuri noticed that Byleth would be likely to say nothing now that they were here. It was no secret that Byleth treasured Mercedes above all else. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of both women. “Mercedes, Byleth and I have come to,” he sighed, struggling to find the correct word, “I suppose in some cases, it is a bit of gossip,” he admitted, adverting his eyes.

“Ferdinand’s husband has mistreated him in public and we are going to stop him,” Byleth cut in.

Mercedes’ face lit up in surprise before warping into anger. “Von Klaus?” she asked.

“Yes,” Yuri answered, “the very one.”

“I never trusted him,” Byleth told Yuri and Mercedes in her normal deadpan tone, devoid of emotion as it tended to be. The woman had worked hard towards emoting for her former students and allies, but she still had a long way to go. “We will help get Ferdinand away from him,” she declared.

Mercedes was a bit surprise that Byleth was so ready to get involved, but then again, Ferdinand was one of Byleth’s precious students, an original Black Eagle. They fought side by side, they killed side by side, mourned side by side. For Mercedes, Ferdinand was a dear friend, as well. He was her Prime Minister and he held a special place in her heart from what he had done for her, her wife, and for their empire. Long ago, she had sworn her loyalty to Emperor Edelgard back when they were still students. She had to leave her own prince in order to fight for what she believed in. She had become a part of a new class, a new family, and that family included Ferdinand von Aegir. “Let’s do it,” she said.

Yuri looked between the two, seeing the determination in both of their eyes. “Y-yeah, let’s do it. Let’s wreck this marriage.”

*** 

Edelgard looked out from her window, seeing her city laid out before her. If she squinted, she could see children playing in the streets. Bakers and seamstresses ushering people into their shops. A carriage rolled down the cobble street road and Edelgard could imagine the neighs of the horses drawing it. She missed being able to wonder the streets and markets without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She often thought back to her time in the Officers Academy. She thought of their professor, Byleth, her first real love, Edelgard truly believed. The blue eyes that lingered in her dreams, eventually turning to an unnatural, yet still beautiful, shade of teal. She held no resentment towards Mercedes. Their dear professor had chosen her over Edelgard and she could not fault her for that. Mercedes was soft, Mercedes was kind. She was also very open and loving. She was free of the shackles society placed on her. Mercedes was now free to be who she wanted to be, unlike Edelgard. Mercedes was a wonderful person and Edelgard could even call her a friend, aside from the powerful ally she proved to be in the war.

Edelgard could not deny the daydreams she often had soon after the war, and even before it came to its bloody conclusion. Dreams of strong arms holding her, of eyes as deep as the ocean and just as mysterious, boring deep inside of her soul. She would say her professor’s name in the quiet of her own room, knowing there was nobody else to hear her. Byleth felt foreign on her tongue and she dared not speak it in front of others, not even Hubert. 

It wasn’t long, surprisingly, before Edelgard’s affections towards Byleth shifted more towards the lovely songstress, her dear friend Dorothea. Hubert had only mentioned it a hand full of times in the sanctity of her office before keeping all other comments to himself regarding the Emperor’s blooming crush. Dorothea was her friend, it was natural for her to respond to Edelgard’s attention in kind, perhaps seeing it merely as that of a friend’s gift to the beautiful songstress. Dorothea’s feelings towards Edelgard were all too mysterious, at least she had no idea what they extended to beyond that of their friendship. Hubert believed that the affection was returned. She wouldn’t want anything to affect her friendship with Dorothea, but was still willing to reach out regarding her romantic intentions towards the brunette. Edelgard may be the Emperor of Fódlan, but she was not so helpless to let a crush hinder her in her wants. She need not marry a noble of high stature, a prince or princess from a far off land, or to settle for mere political arrangements. She was allowed to have her fancy, she would be with who she wanted. She wanted Dorothea...a part of her still wanted Byleth.

Of course, marriage was not the most important thing at the moment. There were still the all encompassing duties as Emperor, be it governing how her empire was being ran, attending to her people, or simply making an appearance in order to appease the people who still held certain amounts of power. She still had many hands to play, she still had many hands to shake. She did not wish to be a war hungry Emperor like that of what was expected of her from her enemies. Yes, she started the war, but she did so as a means for change. In order for change to happen, measures must be taken. She started a war, forcing the ugliness of the nobility to show itself, forcing it to change. It had been the first enactment of her grand plan, followed by destroying Those Who Slither In The Dark. It was not easy. Many had lost their lives for her dream. Friends and foes alike, they had all suffered. She still found herself staring into the blue eyes of Dimitri as she struck him down, watching the last of his life force leave his body. She had cried, oh how she had cried. Her own brother, connected through the marriage of her mother and his father. Of course she cared for him. She was not the heartless woman people thought her to be. She longed, she cared, she loved. She just was not allowed to show it before. Even still...she realized she could not allow herself to show her most vulnerable emotions openly. They were her weakness, still. If she could have changed things, she was unsure if she would be successful. Words can only get one so far. Force was used to start this war, force was used to change the world, force was used to unite Fódlan. What would words have gotten her? She often wondered that. She never spoke of it to Hubert. Never spoke of it to anybody, really. She made her choice. She must not let doubt to enter her mind on if it was the only way, _if it was the correct way._

Edelgard left the window of her room, but it felt too stuffy in there for her to remain much longer. She decided a walk would be necessary. She had no plans at the moment, no meetings. It was rare, but she would allow herself to try to relax.

*** 

There were many things that Hubert had given up for his devotion, according to his former classmates. Linhardt often told Hubert that he forfeit his sleep for the sake of the Empire, something the healer was unwilling to do, even though he was one of the many that was unable to close their eyes for a moment during the war, as they seemed to constantly be needed to help. Caspar told Hubert that he had given up one of life’s greatest pleasures; fighting with fists. Hubert insisted that he would never have been good at such a thing, to which Caspar agreed, saying that there was not enough meat on Hubert’s bones to build up any muscle. Bernadetta told Hubert, only once and he was pretty sure she didn’t mean to say it aloud, that he had lost the ability to look soft in front of others, if he had even been able to in the first place. Dorothea told Hubert that he lost any chance of having a social life once Edelgard took the throne, but that he didn’t have much of one to begin with, so it shouldn’t matter much to him. Petra spoke to him about how she wept in her heart for him, seeing him unable to be with the one his soul longed for. He did not understand what she had meant for a long time. It wasn’t until Ferdinand showed him what he had given up for his devotion to Emperor Edelgard that he understood what the princess of Brigid had meant. The day Ferdinand had married von Klaus, Hubert felt a pain in his chest that he had not understood. It was Mercedes that told him he was heartbroken after he had gone to her at the behest of Edelgard, who always noticed when something was amiss. The healer seemed to have known as soon as he walked into her small clinic she ran beside the orphanage.

Hubert was ashamed to admit that the wife of their Professor had caught on so quickly so something he himself had not even realized. He had let out everything he had only then realized, verbalizing it as it came into light. He loved Ferdinand dearly, had loved him during the war, perhaps even during their school days. Mercedes had taken everything he said in confidence, assuring him before he even had the chance to threaten her about it. They were originally not a part of the same class in their school days, with him being in the Black Eagles and her being a part of the Blue Lions, but things changed before Edelgard made her move and they broke off from the monastery. Mercedes had asked their Professor to change classes weeks before then, along with a handful of other students from the Blue Lions and Golden Deer; Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund, Ashe Ubert, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and Sylvain Joe Gautier. He was so weary of them, especially when they defected along with the rest of the original Black Eagles class. He had his spies watch them for months, especially after the Professor disappeared. It was Mercedes that came to alone, asking if he would kindly ask his spies to back off, at least when she was bathing, but would continue to cook for them when they were hungry. Hubert was convinced Mercedes was assassin sent by the Kingdom after that, but he quickly realized she was just a kind and perceptive person, willing to help others and wanting nothing in return. She was too soft for the hard battles ahead, but she somehow managed to keep up with the best of them. She assisted Linhardt and Manuela on the battle field in the role of medic, giving Marianne pointers. She wept when Annette Fantine Dominic was struck down by their Professor. The girl refused to leave the side of Dimitri and her father and it lead to her own destruction. Hubert did not go to her side to comfort her like so many others did, instead he had a war to win. He remembered Ferdinand began to steal him away when times seemed to most bleak, bringing him sandwiches with the promise of coffee to pair with them, while the cavalier himself drank tea. A Southern Fruit blend, Hubert noticed. He began to have the leaves imported, knowing that they were a waste of resources, but he did so anyway, knowing that they were Ferdinand’s favorite.

It should have been obvious to him that he had fallen for the other man. There was only one person he would ever go as far as to import gifts for and that was for Edelgard only, until it became “and Ferdinand.” He had not noticed his affections were returned by the future Prime Minister until it was already too late. Ferdinand had come to him in the night, both having worked late hours, asking him to give Ferdinand a straight answer about his feelings and intentions with him. “Emperor Edelgard is the only person I care about,” he had found himself saying. Ferdinand looked defeated. It was that next morning that he announced his engagement.

Hubert had said what he said and he had to stand by that. It would look improper, weak even, for him to be in a relationship, let alone with the Prime Minister. It was an impossibility. Hubert von Vestra, spy master to the Emperor and Minister of the Imperial Household, was not a man who had relationships. Hubert von Vestra did not love anyone or anything aside from the Emperor. He would not let something like this reflect poorly onto the Emperor. He just wouldn’t...so why did his heart weep for Ferdinand? It was because he cared for Ferdinand, regardless, because he loved Ferdinand, regardless, and there would be nothing to stop that feeling inside of him. He still loved Ferdinand just as he had done all those years ago, yet he could not allow himself to act upon that love. 

Ferdinand obviously had cared for him in kind, but Hubert had drove him away. Now, Ferdinand had settled for his marriage out of duty to the Empire, not out of love. They could have been together, Hubert believed that they could have. It would be strained, it would be secret. Ferdinand would grow to resent him. Hubert would hurt him through neglect, his duties always coming first. That is how things would have gone for them and Hubert knew this. This is why he said the things he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, honestly...


	3. Chapter 3

The estate of von Aegir had been handed over to von Klaus, as part of their marriage agreement. It was a peculiar request made during negotiations, as the von Aegir estate had fallen into ruin from the years of war that had plagued the country. It was only recently that the estate had been given any state of repair, with Ferdinand living primarily in the capital, only returning occasionally when need be. His husband had overseen the repair plans and instructed the house to be brought back to its former glory of old. A wedding present, he had told Ferdinand. Ferdinand once was flattered, could swoon, even, at the gift. Now, he only saw the house as a prison. He traveled to the house more often now than he ever did before, staying in his office as long as he could out of desire to just not come home. The estate was close to the capital, only a few hours with a carriage and even less on horseback. Ferdinand often found himself wishing it were further away. 

Still where he stood, Ferdinand hoped that Hubert would come back to the office. He turned him away, but Ferdinand was angry, hurt, and he desperately wished to be saved...

He was foolish, he was so stupid. Von Klaus did not love him and he knew it. Von Klaus only wished for his status, his wealth, his position in the Empire assured his descendents a future, a title, and power. Ferdinand was in a loveless marriage and he was miserable. Von Klaus did not immediately show Ferdinand his true colors, oh no, the marriage started off decently. They learned about each other, von Klaus treated him well. He gave him gifts, he took him on walks. He made Ferdinand let his guard down, he made Ferdinand think that he could potentially love someone that wasn’t Hubert.

It wasn’t until Ferdinand had let himself fall for von Klaus that things began to change. Ferdinand was taken for a fool, believing that there was someone there for him, standing beside him, sleeping next to him at night, that cared for him just as he had learned to care for them, just as he thought Hubert might have cared for him.

His office seemed to be his only sanctuary as of late. He was able to be away from those enclosed walls, allowing him to be away from his husband. At first, it was just the occasional argument between the two, until it became more frequent. Those arguments went from serious matters to the most simple things, with von Klaus accusing him of attempting to ruin him and his reputation. The first time von Klaus locked him in a closet, he left him in there till the next morning. Ferdinand was late to a meeting that morning, causing him to get a verbal lashing when he returned home. He wanted out and then von Klaus brought him to the stables, introducing him to the new colt that was born that day while he worked. It was as if the past few months had never happened and the von Klaus that bedded him that night was a new person, a kind person, a loving person. He cared for Ferdinand that night and the nights that followed for a few months. Ferdinand almost forgot the pain he caused before.

In his office, he could be alone, he could think, he could dream. He dreamt of when Hubert would ask him for tea and coffee, he dreamt of Hubert’s smile, of his fingers brushing against his own. He longed for those days to return. He thought of his friends and what they must think of him to have fallen to what he was now. Dorothea reached out to him, but he had become too weak to take her hand. He could never leave von Klaus, not when the Empire was still in such a fragile state of affairs...

Dorothea had seen him hit Ferdinand, had seen how bad it had become. She told Hubert, probably Edelgard, too. He didn’t know who all knew at this point. He was so ashamed of himself...he had fought off the Kingdom and Alliance, he had turned away from Seiros and the Church, yet this man held so much power over him. But, he couldn’t disappoint the Empire. It was his duty, it was his destiny to serve the Empire and Edelgard.

Ferdinand’s pride wouldn’t let him accept the help he so desperately wanted...

He felt like an overflowing cup. He couldn’t stop the stress and the emotions from spilling out. He let tears fall after Hubert left. He cried for his lost life, he cried for his inability to just set his duties aside and accept help. He couldn’t just set aside his pride and _accept help._ It hurt, it hurt so bad. He cried for his friends who didn’t know how to help him. He cried because he couldn’t help himself.

Leaving von Klaus meant that there would be less resources that the people desperately needed. Leaving von Klaus meant that there wouldn’t be any more foreign aid from the foreign nobility allied with von Klaus. Leaving von Klaus meant that there would be yet another enemy to the Empire.

Leaving von Klaus meant that Ferdinand was a failure.

Leaving von Klaus meant that Ferdinand would be crippling his country.

Ferdinand let out a shaky breath, wiping away some of the tears still flowing. The lines created from his eyes stung and he was sure he looked horrible and red. Swollen. Puffy. He was sure he did not look dignified and proper as a noble should look, as a _Prime Minister_ should look. He had considered stepping down from his duties before, thinking that that would relieve him from some of the stress and he could put more effort into fixing his marriage. He never did, though, when he thought about how he would just end up isolating himself even further. He was lucky to have been able to even see Dorothea’s new opera. His husband detest the arts, but refused to let Ferdinand attend on his own. Ferdinand knew it was another way of controlling him and smacking him in public was just another display of the power he held over Ferdinand’s head; perhaps foolishly, von Klaus feared no one. Having to see Dorothea’s shocked and sad face from it nearly killed him and having to confront Hubert because of it was even worse. 

He wished for his friends to stay blissfully ignorant of what was happening behind closed doors. For it to happen out in the public was absolutely gut wrenching. He...feared. Yes. He feared what awaited him when he returned to that house, to that prison of his own making. Had he refused the proposal, he would have been free of this and the Empire would be worse off than it was now. He was a servant to the people and he intended to serve them with all his being. If marrying von Klaus brought a happier Empire, then he would suffer for them, he would take it. He would cry and he would take it.

*** 

“I do not wish to alarm you, but the Professor and I intend on ending this affair between our dear Ferdinand and von Klaus,” Yuri informed Edelgard in her office. She had been unable to get away after her tea with Dorothea that had ended hours ago. She had plenty of work to do, as always, and now she worried for her friend.

“What of Hubert?” she then asked. “Have you spoken to him? He has been tasked with ending that marriage once and for all.”

“Can you not just dissolve it, El?” Mercedes asked, standing next to Yuri while Byleth was off watching the children at the orphanage.

“I wish it were that simple,” she frowned. “While I could declare it an unlawful union, I fear it will send a poor message to our enemies, as well as the people. If I use my status as Emperor to simply dissolve Ferdinand’s union, the union of the Prime Minister, it could cause much political unrest. It could also send a signal to our enemies that we are at a weak point. We cannot risk another war.”

“I’ll send word for Hubert,” Yuri responded, frowning as well. He understood her worries and agreed that it would be far too risky for the Empire as a whole. This would have to be something done in secret.

“I worry for Ferdinand,” Mercedes sighed. “He has been very drawn into himself. He no longer comes to sing for the children and he almost is never seen smiling anymore.” She looked down at her feet. “I worry about him and I still pray to the Goddess for his safety and happiness.”

While Edelgard detested the Church, she realized that, while she did not believe in the Goddess, she would be unable to force the same amongst her people. Freedom of religion was something she had discovered to be viable in her Empire, as long as it was regularly checked and monitored. “I intend on Ferdinand living a happy life, Mercedes,” she assured with a kind smile. Despite the tension between them, she had come to appreciate Mercedes and her pure heart. If she were to lose at love to anyone, she was glad for it to have been the woman in front of her.

Mercedes smiled at Edelgard and nodded. “We will all help Ferdinand. I hate seeing him so unhappy as he is and I’m sure all of his friends think this.”

“Even Hubert,” Yuri added, “Speaking of which, we will go to him now. Mercedes,” he said, getting the attention of the woman as they turned to depart.

“You both know how he is,” Edelgard called out, “Don’t let him use his noble responsibility and position as the Prime Minister as an excuse to stay,” he told them. “He will suffer for his country because he believes he needs to, when that is no longer the case.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get our man,” Yuri replied as they left.

“We should stop by and see Hubert,” Mercedes then added.

*** 

Hubert sat in his office, still thinking of how he had failed Ferdinand when Mercedes and Yuri knocked. He opened without thinking, knowing nobody in their right mind would knock on his door unless it was an emergency. “What is it?” he asked, expecting to face one of his spies that has already been sworn to secrecy and would never tell a soul that he met the Spy Master of the Empire in a state such as this. Oh no, it was Mercedes and Yuri, of course it was.

“Hubert,” Mercedes stated in worry upon seeing his reddened cheeks and puffy eyes, all evidence of his tears from only moments ago.

He tried to close the door, but Yuri was faster and much stronger than he was. “Hubert, what happened?” he asked, worry also evident in his tone and expression.

Hubert stumbled back, allowing the two entry into his office. He sat at his desk, unsure if he would be able to confront them without his legs giving out. He suddenly felt exhausted, which he was sure was spurred on by the fact that he had not slept well in years. He shook his head at the two standing before him, door closed behind them. “I have failed him,” he stated simply as the edges of his lips curled into a small and sad smile. Inside, he felt no reason to smile as he did so. Inside, he felt like running to the man and begging him to leave von Klaus, to return to their life as it once was; where Hubert would steep the tea while Ferdinand brewed the coffee, where Ferdinand brought Hubert on his rides, and where Hubert would pretend not to notice when Ferdinand’s hand would brush against his during the opera, smiling to himself once he felt the gloved hand touch his own.

“I’m sure something can be done,” Yuri argued.

Hubert shook his head once again. “I’ve disappointed Ferdinand far too many times for him to trust me. I have broken his heart enough and to take him away, against his will, I could not bear for him to grow to hate me,” he admitted, completely out of his norm to feel such things.

“Hubert, Ferdinand cares deeply for you, too,” Mercedes told him, her soft eyes resting on his figure in a look of sorrow for the strong man before her. “I’m sure he will forgive anything you may have done in the past, or at least recognize that what you are trying to do know is trying to help him.” She smiled at him, looking hopeful. “We both know that you still love him,” she then said. “Have you tried talking to him about that?”

“Why would I when he is a married man?” Hubert asked in a bit of a snarl.

“He is an unhappily married man,” Yuri corrected, “we all know it, we just choose to ignore it because it’s benefited the Empire to.”

“Exactly,” Hubert then said, “I have ignored his obvious unhappiness with the excuse that he was serving Emperor Edelgard’s needs through this marriage, no matter my thoughts on the affair. So, why would I have the right to do anything now after all this time?” 

Mercedes frowned. “Because you love him,” she supplied. 

“We all care for him, Hubert, but it’s obvious that the two of you share a bond that is different than anyone else,” Yuri told the mage.

“I have failed him,” Hubert repeated.

“No, you haven’t,” Yuri sighed, “You will only be failing him by giving up on him.”

“I’m sure Ferdinand wants to be rid of his marriage with von Klaus,” Mercedes frowned, “it is well known that he is not the kindest of people.”

“What right do we to have to meddle?” Hubert then asked.

Yuri and Mercedes seemed to pause at the question. “I suppose, this is just us wanting to save him,” Yuri responded, not knowing what else to say. It was a general belief for many of them that one’s relationship be between the active participants and not onlookers. This, however, felt different. Perhaps it was because of the unhealthiness the relationship had turned to, or that Ferdinand was too proud to stop it for the sake of the Empire, or perhaps it was because Ferdinand was their dear friend and they all knew that he had been in love with Hubert, perhaps since the beginning of the war, and Hubert felt the same. Mostly the need to protect their friend from an unhealthy relationship, but none of them could deny that they had wanted Hubert and Ferdinand to find happiness together.

“I don’t deserve him,” Hubert then said. “I know you all have this scheme, you’ve all had this scheme for a while to get Ferdinand and I together, but I don’t deserve him,” he told Yuri and Mercedes.

“Hubert,” Mercedes breathed out, a sad look on her face.

“My hands are blackened with my misdeeds, blood stained from the life I’ve led. Ferdinand doesn’t deserve those kinds of hands touching him,” Hubert told her, feeling so weak, so fragile, in front of the two.

“Have you told him that?” Yuri asked.

“Of course not,” Hubert turned away, ashamed by himself.

“It’s important to talk to Ferdinand about your feelings,” Mercedes said.

“It’s only fair to him,” Yuri added.

“Keeping myself from him is what he needs,” Hubert told them. 

“Hubert, you can’t expect Ferdinand to understand if you don’t talk to him,” Yuri sighed.

“Right,” Mercedes agreed, “if there is no communication, how do you expect anything to be done?”

“This is all pointless,” Hubert decided, “the Emperor needs me to assist her in running her country, not figure out what my feelings towards Ferdinand mean and what to do about his marriage.”

“Actually, it seems that finding out what to do about Ferdinand’s marriage _is_ something Edelgard asked,” Mercedes pointed out with her kind smile, a smile that should not be so sly. “I suggest you go over to Ferdinand at this very moment and have a discussion with him, or we can report back to Edelgard that you’ve been avoiding your objective.”

Hubert had come to realize over the course of their acquaintanceship, through the war, and into their time of unstable peace that Mercedes was not someone to be taken lightly. “You’ve made your threat loud and clear,” he grimaced. His eyes were no longer red, but the feeling in his chest was still there, though it had lessened a bit from his conversation with Yuri and Mercedes. “Run back to our dear Professor,” he told them, “and I’ll confront Ferdinand once more.”

“And talk to him properly this time, Hubert,” Yuri said a bit teasingly.

“It’s a wonder you and Dorothea are so close,” he rolled his eyes.

“Thick as thieves,” Yuri said proudly, “Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very OOC...my bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorothea walked back to her apartment in the city, wishing not for the palace to be the place she called home. It’s not that she disliked the place, it was just a bit too stuffy for her. Everyone there was always so serious and up their own ass, even Ferdie could be that way. Edie was always serious, but recently she had become softer, at least around Dorothea, and she honestly liked this new side of her Emperor. It was a side of her she wanted to see more. 

Inside the walls of her small room, Dorothea could smile and imagine the Emperor as she held Dorothea close to her, dream of Edelgard caressing her face as they stared longingly into each other’s eyes, fantasize about those lavender colored eyes looking over her in satisfaction of what Dorothea was. She had her own flings every now and then, knights that held her fancy for a fortnight or two, ladies and lords that had found her as beautiful as her voice was, or commoners that saw her as unobtainable except for a night. They never lasted long and Dorothea was always the one to end things before her partner wanted something more, something she wasn’t willing to give them. Permanence, vows, affection that went beyond what she wanted. For a while after the war, and even a little before the end, she had begun noticing that she just didn’t feel like she found any attraction to the suitors that practically began throwing themselves at her feet. It wasn’t until she laid eyes upon Edelgard during one of their meetings did she really _see_ what she was longing for. The craziest thing for Dorothea was that there wasn’t anything about Edelgard during that meeting that was any different than any other day, really. She held herself the same way she always did, strong and confident. Her hair was arranged as it had been since the war began heightening, she spoke with as much confidence and determination as always, but then she looked at Dorothea for her input and Dorothea felt her heart go boom. 

When Edelgard invited Dorothea to tea, it always did things to her insides. Butterflies, flips, and she craved more of the Emperor’s attention. She knew that Edelgard would not be able to attend one of her operas, knew that she would not be able to wake up next to her every morning or fall asleep next to her every night. She knew that there would be times when Edelgard would be gone for one reason or another, would be entertaining diplomats, lords and ladies, and political allies, all without her. She knew that in many ways, she would have to share Edelgard with everyone in Fódlan, but that didn’t stop how she felt. 

At night, she wished to feel that slender and strong body next to her. Feel the smooth skin and muscles underneath, formed from wielding an axe larger than anything found on the market and stronger than anything any human could form. She imagined feeling that white silky hair against her own skin, lose and fallen from its usual confines, sliding it through her fingers as she looked into the eyes of the one she looked to as her leader.

She imagined what it would be like to see Edelgard behind closed doors. She had known her since they were teens, but a lot has changed since the Officer’s Academy. Dorothea was a different person, Edelgard was a different person. 

Dorothea lay onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how she longed to feel Edelgard take her hand in her own. Her eyes closed, knowing full well that she had an early morning that next day. That knowledge didn’t stop her from thinking about Edelgard’s lips hovering over her own and what would happen if she had pushed forward.

*** 

Hubert found himself standing, once again, at the door of the Prime Minister’s office. He lifted his hand to knock.

“He’s not there,” he suddenly heard a voice say. 

Hubert’s head snapped to the direction of the voice.

Bernadetta flinched at Hubert’s quick reaction, cowering. “Bad Bernie,” he heard her say, “I-I’m sorry, Hubert,” she said.

“No, Bernadetta,” he told her softly while putting on his best Bernadetta face, a face he used to calm the nervous noblewoman and Black Eagle, “I’m just looking for Ferdinand, don’t be sorry for informing me and letting me know faster than it would take me to find out on my own.” He had a soft spot for the purple haired archer, as did many people in their group. She was a sweet person, even if she had her strong quirks that could be initially off putting, although Hubert supposed he could be off putting, as well. “Thank you,” he added for good measure.

“O-oh,” her frown turned into more of a smile and her posture improved. “Well, I think he left about an hour or so ago, so he probably returned home.”

“Thank you again, Bernadetta,” Hubert bowed, turning to leave. He needed to make preparations to travel to the Aegir estate at once.

He would have left, had he not felt the tug on his coat. “U-um, Hubert?” he heard the tiny voice of the nervous archer.

He turned back to her, slight concern written on his face, plain to see. “Yes?”

Bernadetta flinched a little, but continued. “Could you check on Ferdinand?” she asked. “I’m, I mean, we are all really worried about him,” she said, gulping a bit. 

Hubert looked her over, noticing her sweat falling from her brow and her shifty eyes, never looking at him, not really. These could all be chalked up to her anxiety and general discomfort with speaking to others, but Hubert knew better. He and Bernadetta had created quite a relationship, with him being far more accommodating towards her, something he had begun doing in their later days at the Academy, and with her speaking up with him and shrieking less. “Bernadetta, what is it you’re not saying?” he asked.

Her frown deepened and the grip on his coat tightened. “Von Klaus sent a letter to Ferdie and he left at once,” she told him. “Ferdinand looked scared,” she told him. “Please Hubert, you have to do something!”

He didn’t know why he was so convinced that he shouldn’t step in. Ferdinand was hurting and all of their friends were worried for his safety. Hubert took Bernadetta’s hand from his coat and held it. “I’ll take care of Ferdinand,” he told her. A red blush spread across her cheeks. Hubert assumed that it was because she was still nervous, not knowing that it could have been from him holding her hand so gently, unlike how he has ever done before.

Bernadetta sputtered, unable to speak, so instead nodded frantically instead.

Hubert smiled, a real smile even, letting her hand go before turning and walking away from her and towards the direction of the stable where he would fetch his old war horse from his days as a dark knight, when he would ride into war alongside Ferdinand, casting his magic to protect the great knight, while Ferdinand shielded Hubert from attacks, in turn. Those were the days he feared most for the Black Eagles Strike Force, but death was common place during war time. They had been lucky to all get out with what wounds they had.

*** 

“I suggest that you take a few days off from your duties and stay home with me,” Ferdinand’s husband told them as they lay in bed together. Ferdinand had only just come home before his husband called him into their shared room, which von Klaus had insisted on. Ferdinand knew what his husband was after and Ferdinand wasn’t exactly inclined on refusing, although he was fairly exhausted from the day he had. “You and I, we can work on our relationship a bit,” he purred into Ferdinand’s ear, causing him to get goose pimples down his arms and the hair to stand up.

“In what way?” Ferdinand asked, but he knew what his husband had in mind. They had done this before, where von Klaus felt Ferdinand was not completely under his grasp, so he needed to correct that.

“I don’t think you need to ask,” he answered, moving Ferdinand’s hairs out of his face before he claimed his lips brutally and ferociously, like he was fighting Ferdinand into submission, which the man gave into quite quickly, causing von Klaus to smile against his lips.

Ferdinand’s mind began to wonder away from what was happening to him in that moment and he could pretend that he was somewhere else, not in bed with the man he had promised himself to. He could dream he was in the stables, petting his loyal mare, saddling her up to prepare for a nice ride through the countryside. He could dream of singing in the opera house with Dorothea when there was no shows going on. Before he could dream any further, though, he was brought back to reality by a sharp pain on his hip.

His husband had looked into his eyes, piercing through him. “What is on your mind?” he asked, pinching his skin tightly.

“I’m just tired,” Ferdinand replied quickly, not even able to convince himself, just wanting the pinching to stop.

His husband looked him over after he released his skin, searching for something that Ferdinand was unsure he wanted to know what it was. 

There was a knock before a servant’s voice cut through the door. “There is someone here for you, Mr. von Aegir,” she said. It was Clarice, a servant that had worked for the von Aegir family for years, her own family being of a generational line of servants tied to the family. She was neigh untouchable by von Klaus, gifting her with the ability to freely speak her mind. Referring to Ferdinand by his noble born name was one of these many perks. Von Klaus did not allow any servants to speak of Ferdinand as a von Aegir any longer, despite the official name change never happening.

Ferdinand got out of bed quickly, not wanting to see the look on his husband’s face, knowing he was probably not in a good mood. “I wonder who it could be,” he said softly before dressing into his night clothes and robe before leaving to meet their late night visitor.

He was greeted with Hubert in the drawing room, which he really should not have been so shocked to see. “Hubert, why are you here?” he immediately asked.

“Yes, what brings you here, Mr. von Vestra?” Came his husband’s voice from behind him. He should have known that von Klaus would not let him get away so easily.

Hubert’s pale green, almost yellow eyes, narrowed in on von Klaus as if he were an enemy and perhaps that was how Hubert viewed him, Ferdinand just wasn’t sure. “I have come to have a word in private with Prime Minister von Aegir,” Hubert told him with a pointedly unmoving stare, boring a hole into von Klaus. If it were Ferdinand, he believed he wouldn’t be able to stand there and take it as von Klaus had been. Defiance. 

“I see,” von Klaus said with a tone that Ferdinand found unsettling.

“Ferdinand, if we could,” Hubert then said, not taking his eyes off von Klaus until the man left them. Hubert case a spell on the room as soon as they were alone, ensuring their meeting would not be overheard.

“Hubert, what are you doing here?” Ferdinand asked at once. “It’s dark out, it’s late, and I assure you that whatever you need to speak about could wait until the morning.”

“I don’t think it can,” Hubert replied, his eyes softening once he looked at Ferdinand.

“Then what is it?” Ferdinand asked, crossing his arms, acting as if he were eager to return to his husband when that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Hubert’s eyes wavered, indicating that he was not completely cool as one may believe. “You know I am not one to mince words, Ferdinand,” he began, “so I will just come out and say what I mean. I, along with many of your friends, do not want you to stay in this house or this marriage any longer.”

Ferdinand knew it was coming and perhaps he should have stopped him before he began, but he didn’t. He didn’t really want to, or perhaps he simply couldn’t. Couldn’t bring himself to lie any longer. “I don’t know what to do,” he finally admitted. He placed a hand over his mouth as soon as the words left him, shocking himself. Tears were falling before he knew it. He shook his head, unbelieving that he had actually voiced it aloud. 

Hubert watched him with wide eyes, just as shocked as Ferdinand, it seemed. He stood there, letting Ferdinand unravel the stress he had been holding close, letting his shoulders shake as the tears he had been bottling up finally fell as he voiced what had been plaguing him for so long. “I don’t know what to do,” he repeated. “Hubert, I can’t put myself first w-when,” he took in a breath, “von Klaus is doing so much for the Empire.”

“He is no longer needed,” Hubert told him, causing Ferdinand’s eyes to widen.

“What?” Ferdinand asked.

“The Empire has no use for him if he is hurting our Prime Minister, my best friend, so severely,” Hubert said.

Ferdinand felt himself smile at that, “Best friend,” he repeated.

Hubert’s ears began to burn. “Well, perhaps best friend is putting it a bit lightly,” he admitted. 

Ferdinand shook his head, silencing Hubert. “Hubert, it’s not so simple as me leaving,” he told him.

“Perhaps not, but it can be the first step,” Hubert said, taking a step forward and taking Ferdinand’s hands.

“H-Hubert,” Ferdinand’s cheeks reddened, “what are you doing?”

A gloved thumb, always gloved, rubbed across Ferdinand’s naked skin. “I have wronged you, Ferdinand,” he said, “I said things to you that I should not have, that I did not mean.” He chuckled to himself, looking down at their hands. “I was scared,” he admitted nervously, “I was scared to admit that I loved you because I couldn’t deal with the day you would eventually leave me.”

Ferdinand pulled his hands away. 

“F-Ferdinand,” Hubert stuttered before he looked up to see Ferdinand’s face.

It was scrunched up and he looked down right pissed if it wasn’t for the tears that had welled back up. “You don’t get to say that,” he said, “You don’t get to come here after what you did, after what you _said_ and then tell me that you love me.” His lips trembled and Hubert wanted to just die. “I spent so long trying to get over you, I thought I had gotten over you,” he cried out and Hubert was silently thankful for the spell he cast over the room. Ferdinand lowered his head in defeat. “Did you know that I loved you?” he asked, “That I still love you? Are you here to mock me? Have you resorted to lying to me in order to get your way?” 

Hubert’s look of surprise melted into a frown before he took the fists Ferdinand had made and didn’t let go when Ferdinand tried to pull away from him once again. “Don’t you dare suggest that my feelings for you are a farce. I have loved you for longer than I have known and to push you away was the hardest thing I had to do, perhaps harder than starting that damn war,” he snarled, furious at Ferdinand in that moment. “I pushed you away because I couldn’t allow someone as tainted and rotten as me to stand by your side because I knew I couldn’t treat you as you deserved with what I have done,” he ripped his gloves off at that and threw them on the floor, revealing that dark stained and scarred hands hidden beneath. “These hands could not be allowed to touch someone so pure as you, not after taking so many lives and committing so many atrocities.” His hands shook, fear taking hold of Hubert after revealing something so personal, something he was so conscious of. “Don’t you dare, Ferdinand,” he said again, those pale green eyes shining in the candle light, wet from the emotion and stress he felt. He was nearly trembling, just as Ferdinand began to.

Ferdinand bit his lip, not sure what to do, not sure what to even say.

“You asked me why I was here and here I am, telling you that I want you to leave this house, Ferdinand,” he said, “leave this man that is near rotten as I am, because he hurts you and he disrespects you. He doesn’t deserve you, he doesn’t deserve the brightness you bring or the kindness you share. He doesn’t know of how strong you are or how fierce you are because he wishes to snuff it out before it can blossom as I know it can,” Hubert said with a small smile. “He does not deserve sharing a pot of tea, Southern Fruit Blend that I know you love, he does not deserve to spar with you in the meeting rooms over meaningless details that we both know are only being argued over for the sake of each other’s pride. Ferdinand, he does not deserve your love and your companionship,” Hubert paused, opening his mouth before closing it, unsure of what else to say.

“Stop,” Ferdinand said lightly, placing a finger over his lips before Hubert could find the words to continue. “Don’t say anything else,” he smiled and it was not a sad smile. 

“Please,” Hubert nearly begged.

Ferdinand shushed him softly, letting Hubert pull him close, embracing him for the first time in so long. It was enough to break down the remainder of the walls Hubert had up upon Ferdinand accepting and the man felt like he could truly breathe again. If he weren’t so emotionally compromised at the moment, he would have Warped them away, back to the palace and away from the man that was only meters away from them.

“I need to get you out of his house,” Hubert whispered against Ferdinand’s hold.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Just tell me why,” Hubert asked.

Ferdinand opened his mouth to say something against why he should stay, but he couldn’t. He knew his original reason had no longer needed to hold, according to Hubert, at least. He did not love von Klaus, he knew von Klaus held no lover for him in return. “To leave now, what would they say of me?” he asked himself aloud.

“They would lose their tongue before they even spoke,” Hubert frowned, looking at Ferdinand in the eye after pulling away. 

“Would they even respect me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Hubert assured, “why would they not?”

“Running from my problems like this, it would be very,” he was cut off.

“To end a marriage for reasons as this, it is the noblest thing you could do in this situation,” Hubert told him.

“Says a man who disregards nobles,” Ferdinand couldn’t stop from saying.

Hubert smiled at that, seeing the small spark of the old Ferdinand in his eye. “Perhaps that is true, but do not forget that I am a noble myself.”

“Von Vestra,” Ferdinand said slowly, as if forgetting the name he had once spat out with disdain in their youth, once whispered out alone in the dark of his room, once dreamt of sharing later in life, perhaps still thought of at times. “Regardless,” he then said.

Hubert let out an exasperated sigh, “I’ll do whatever it takes to get you away safely,” Hubert told him, taking his hands.

Ferdinand’s eyes widened, knowing Hubert would be willing to do a great many things. He gulped down his bubbling cowardice. “If you truly mean what you say, then show me.”

“What?” Hubert asked, looking fairly confused at that.

“You tell me you love me, try to dissolve my marriage, prove to me that this is the truth,” Ferdinand said.

The wide pale green eyes softened once again and Hubert nodded. “I will show you exactly how I feel for you,” he assured, “once I get you to safety.” He was painfully aware that von Klaus was standing right outside of the door, probably trying to listen in, despite the spell assuring his deafness to the conversation.

“He may try to stop you,” Ferdinand frowned.

“I invite him to try,” Hubert said, still holding his hands. “I should have never let you go to him,” he then said.

“Why did you?”

Hubert shook his head. “I didn’t believe I would be good enough,” he admitted, “and I didn’t think it would come to this. I kept spies on him for the courting process,” Hubert told him. “Through the wedding, he was followed. There were eyes on him up until he entered this house. I asked them to let up, I needed them elsewhere, but I still kept eyes on him in the city.”

Ferdinand found he wasn’t surprised by Hubert’s admittance of having his people follow his husband around. Of course he didn’t trust him, Hubert didn’t trust many.

“It turns out I didn’t even need them to tell me of what happened when you have people like Dorothea who cares for you so much. I am ashamed to say that I had told myself I would not step in, but Edelgard ordered it,” he hung his head in shame. “I was going to let you stay here, miserable, in danger.”

“You’re here now,” Ferdinand told him.

“I am,” he said, leaning in and kissing Ferdinand’s lips quickly, “and I don’t planning on leaving your side again.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks were rosy red, his beautiful golden eyes wide.

Hubert leaned in and kissed him once again.

Ferdinand was still frozen until he felt his eyelids slide close and he kissed back, gently and still unsure.

There was a feeling all around them, it was the feeling of the air pressure changing. The door was opened and von Klaus stood in the door, fuming, apparently having grown tired of waiting out in the hall for so long. He stomped forward to the pair, grabbing Hubert by his collar and slugging him with his fist, knocking the mage to the ground. “What in damnation do you think you are doing with my husband?” he snarled at the man laying on the floor, looking then over to Ferdinand, fire in his eyes as he saw the adulterous man he caught in the act.

“Fredrik,” Ferdinand said in shock, looking down to Hubert in concern, “Stop!”

“Stop?” the man cackled, looking quite mad as he stalked towards his now retreating husband. “Stop what, my dear Ferdinand? Stop the man that my husband has decided to replace me with? Is that it, _dear?_ Do you plan on bedding him here on the floor? Under my roof, right under my nose?”

“Fredrik, that’s not,” Ferdinand yelped as his throat was caught, cutting him off as von Klaus grabbed him with an outstretched hand.

Von Klaus didn’t hear the incantation behind him, didn’t think of the smell that permitted the air, didn’t know the spell was coming until it hit him in the back, throwing him to the floor and causing him to release Ferdinand from his grip.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert yelled, running to the fallen man’s side, “are you alright?”

Ferdinand coughed, nodding as he looked to the fallen von Klaus in front of him.

The man groaned, moving to pick himself up from where he had be knocked down to. “Weak,” he said once he looked up at Hubert, who still knelt by Ferdinand, “I see government has caused you to grow soft.”

A dark ball of energy manifest in Hubert’s hand before shooting towards von Klaus, knocking him unconscious. “I merely held back,” he said to the unconscious man before looking to check on Ferdinand’s safety. “We are leaving now,” he then said upon deciding he was okay, knowing that Ferdinand always had a weakness to magic.

Ferdinand merely nodded in reply, too shocked to properly respond to the man.

They Warped away before anything else could be said or decided upon.


	5. Chapter 5

Edelgard’s room shook with such ferocity when the Warp ripped through the space near her wardrobe, revealing a shaken Ferdinand and a bloodied Hubert. Luckily for both men, she had not been present when they had unceremoniously entered her space via magic.

“Really? You take us to Edelgard’s chambers?” Ferdinand asks, leaning against Hubert as he tried to settle himself, feeling a bit dizzy from the Warp.

Hubert did not reply.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked, looking to his companion. “Hubert?” he asked again, a bit more frantically.

Hubert’s body was slumped forward, shadowing his face.

Ferdinand pushed him gently with his shoulder, only to have the man slump away from the force of it. 

“Hubert?!” he cried out, seeing the man fall to the floor. 

Hubert lay motionless.

*** 

“I can’t believe we were called back for this,” Linhardt sighed loudly as he rode his horse next to his companion’s.

“Hey, it’s not that far of a trip and it’ll be good to see everyone again,” Caspar beamed at him.

Linhardt replied with a groan, not agreeing with Caspar completely. Sure, it will be nice to see how the Professor is doing, as well as check up on some of his old classmates, but to travel all the way back to the capital just to diagnose Hubert with over exhaustion from excessive use of magic, which is exactly what it sounds like happened from the hastily written letter Edelgard had sent them, it wasn’t the most pleasant journey.

“I think some time off the road could do us some good, though,” Caspar told him, looking back at his lover. “I know you miss the cushy lifestyle,” he said with a grin.

“As if you could be so astute,” Linhardt huffed, before turning back to Caspar with a small grin on his tired face.

“Hey! I’m not completely oblivious, okay!”

Linhardt chuckled, pushing his horse to ride ahead, leaving Caspar with their pack mule that carried the majority of their supplies. “I’ll see you there,” he called back, riding towards the city gates.

“Lin!” Caspar whined at the disappearing figure. He did smile a bit once the man left, having not seen him so playful in weeks.

*** 

Mercedes washed the already wet cloth in the cool water, ringing it out, and then setting it onto Hubert’s forehead, turning to get him a cup of coffee. She had been told his favorite brew, despite feeling that just water or even fruit juice would be the healthier option for the man to drink once he woke.

“Mercedes, I assure you that I’m fine,” he drowned out, still feeling as exhausted as he felt when he first awoke. 

She said nothing to that, calling his lie easily, although not many could fall for it with how poorly it was put together. “Ferdinand could be here at any moment and we both know that he will be far more doting on you than I,” she told him with a smile.

Hubert’s pale cheeks reddened at the mention of Ferdinand, but he could not deny that he longed to see the man. They had been separated before Hubert had woken. Mercedes said the man was in a panic and needed to be taken to a separate room in the infirmary. They had returned to the capital days ago, with Hubert unconscious up until that morning. He had already been informed that Linhardt was on his way, since Mercedes was not as skilled a doctor as he, especially with Manuela out of the capital on a trip to the former Kingdom territory with Sylvain and Felix as her escorts. Apparently there had been a sudden flair up of a rare disease in a village that she needed to attend to post haste.

Mercedes looked at him softly, taking his hand and causing him to look up to her and away from the exposed hands in his lap. “He was more worried about you than he was what it would mean for him to be found in the Emperor’s chambers without permission,” she told him. That was right, Hubert realized, nobody was allowed in Edelgard’s chambers except him and anyone accompanied by the Emperor herself. “He likes to talk about how his noble title still holds a lot of weight in his life, as well as his title of Prime Minister, but that all meant nothing to him when you were in need of help,” she said. 

“I made a mistake in Warping us there,” he said, realizing he had inadvertently endangered Ferdinand.

“I think your biggest mistake was Warping at such a large distance,” she replied before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Hubert’s head. “Thank you for bringing him back.”

He leaned back against his pillow. “I always suspected that you and the Professor were meant to be,” he chuckled. “You are both strong and persuasive,” he continued, “especially when you are threatening the objects of your manipulation to get what you want.” He had not forgotten that she had threatened to tell Edelgard about him potentially disobeying an order.

Mercedes smiled back, turning away once again in order to gather some herbs to grind into a paste for Hubert to take later. “Linhardt will be here soon, as well,” she reminded.

Hubert internally groaned, preparing himself for the man’s poor bedside manner. “Stay with me, Mercedes,” he asked, “until Linhardt gets here, at least,” he added. He didn’t particularly want to be alone, especially since it was only a matter of time before he felt inadequate again. The feeling was certainly familiar, but never had it been so hard to deal with now that he had expressed his feelings towards Ferdinand.

“Of course I will,” Mercedes replied.

Hubert suspected she could read his mind by the sad look she sent his way. Never had he felt so weak.

*** 

Dorothea had gone to Edelgard’s office, knowing she would find the woman there. “I was told our dear Hubie has waken,” she said with a smile upon seeing Edelgard. The woman was scribbling on some paper. Dorothea snatched a sight of it, seeing it was not some important document, but merely a doodle on some parchment. She found it incredibly adorable that her Emperor was a doodler. “Oh Edie, tell me again how our brave Minister of the Imperial Household saved our poor Prime Minister from the clutches of that evil nobleman holding him prisoner,” she gushed, “before Warping them away to safety, exhausting himself by choosing a location too far away like the hopelessly in love fool he has become,” she added with as much enthusiasm as she held when delivering lines in an opera.

Edelgard chuckled at her display before standing and moving over to embrace the songstress boldly, or perhaps she was just too caught up in her advisor’s own love story that she didn’t wish to hold back her own potential one anymore. “He did so bravely and stupidly,” she agreed, “but we should let the two of them take some time off in order for them both to heal.”

“Edelgard?” Dorothea asked, face beet red with the Emperor’s arms around her.

“Is this okay?” she asked, immediately reddening at the cheeks and doubting if her feelings had been returned by Dorothea.

The brunette nodded that it was before letting her shoulders relax against the Emperor. “Would I be mistaken in stating that perhaps those two were not the only idiots regarding their feelings?” she asked.

“I,” Edelgard’s cheeks burned, “I think that would be a correct statement,” she settled.

Dorothea smiled, cuddling up against the other woman. “That’s...good,” she replied, feeling the butterflies in her stomach go wild when Edelgard’s embrace became a bit tighter around her.

*** 

Finally, Ferdinand was allowed to enter the infirmary upon Linhardt’s conclusion that Hubert did in fact exhaust his magic supply, causing the man to black out, much to the scholar’s dismay at being proven correct. He moved slowly to the bed Hubert lay upon and everything felt heavy, like it was all happening in slow motion. Hubert had not turned to see him appear, but the mage was certainly awake. When Ferdinand stood at his side, Hubert turned to see him. The look of confusion turned into joy upon laying eyes on Ferdinand’s face.

“You’re here,” he heard Hubert say, but Ferdinand couldn’t find himself able to speak.

Instead, he took Hubert’s hand, shakily and perhaps a bit harshly. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to feel Hubert, feel that he was okay.

“I’m alright,” Hubert then said, almost as if Ferdinand had spoken his thoughts, and perhaps he had.

“I thought you were dying,” Ferdinand said. His vision began to blur as the tears began spilling from him eyes.

Hubert looked at him in concern, pulling him closer and attempting to console him. “Ferdinand,” he said, sitting up to reach further up the man’s body, “Come here.”

Ferdinand knelt down only for Hubert to pull him into an awkwardly angled hug. “I’m sorry,” Ferdinand said through the tears.

Hubert just held him and ran his fingers through those long ginger locks.

“I’m going to divorce him,” Ferdinand continued, “I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I should have never agreed to marry him. I didn’t love him,” he told Hubert as he trembled against the other man’s hold. “I messed up. I should have listened.”

From the entrance of the infirmary, Linhardt frowned at the display. Hubert should not be exhorting himself and Ferdinand should not be blamed for what happened, even if it was blaming himself. For now, though, he chose to let the two be as they were and he walked away, closing the doors behind him in order to let the two have their privacy.

“What happened has happened,” Hubert finally said.

Ferdinand nodded against him, letting his head rest against Hubert as he let the man hold him.

“Right now,” Hubert pulled Ferdinand away from him so he could look him in the eye, “I want you to focus on what you can do to help yourself. The Emperor and I will make sure that man is out of your family home and out of the Empire. He will never lay a finger on you again.”

“Thank you, Hubert,” Ferdinand told him.

“And,” Hubert adverted his gaze a bit, cheeks tinting a soft pink, “When you feel the time is right, I would ask you to consider me courting you,” he requested. “I wish not to rush into things, but I do love you, Ferdinand, and I believe you at least tolerate me.”

Ferdinand was wide eyed for a moment before chuckling, leaning in to kiss Hubert on the cheek at the request. “Hubert, I love you, too. I would be honored to be courted by such a wonderful man as you.”

Hubert’s cheeks grew a more intense color and he smiled. “Until then, I would like you to take some time off to recuperate after the recent events and to get your documents prepared for the divorce. Ferdinand, when was the last time you had been able to take your horse on a ride?”

Ferdinand’s lips were still in the soft smile. “It has been too long,” he replied, “and I wish for you to join me.”

Hubert was honored.

*** 

Two months had passed and Mercedes was opening up the orphanage to allow the children to play out in the courtyard, her wife beside her. They had been prepared for the Emperor and her retainer to make an appearance any moment. Edelgard had made it a point to come visit the children on occasion, a reminder that she cared for all of her people.

When the carriage arrived and Edelgard was accompanied by Dorothea, Byleth and Mercedes found themselves a bit confused.

“Where is Hubert?” Byleth asked.

“Hubie’s out with Ferdie,” Dorothea giggled. “I will be attending with Edie this evening,” she added.

“Hubert has been ordered to take time away in order to focus on his courting,” Edelgard clarified. “I can’t have the Jewels of the Empire halfassing anything, after all.” The hint of a laugh in Edelgard’s voice was all anybody needed.

“I’m sure Ferdinand is relishing this moment,” Mercedes smiled, taking her wife’s hand as she recalled their early relationship.

“And Hubie is both loathing and loving it,” Dorothea smiled.

“He has already requested that the time be cut short upon many occasions,” Edelgard told them. “I instead threatened to lengthen it upon his constant requests. He has since then ceased all related questions of the sort. He is worried that their work is piling up, but I have others taking care of it for the both of them.”

“I’m sure their wedding will be lovely,” Mercedes told her friends with a small giggle, knowing full well Hubert will not allow a wedding till a long time from now.

“And what of you and Dorothea?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard’s pale cheeks became slightly flushed. “We have not discussed such a thing at the moment,” she replied. “It is still too early in our relationship.”

“I do dream of it, though,” Dorothea winked.

This caught Edelgard’s attention, but she said nothing.

“Anyways, we’re here to play with some kidos,” Dorothea said with a smile, running over to some of the little girls.

“She was never this eager to be around children at the academy,” Mercedes said with a smile as she watched Dorothea kick a ball with a group.

“No, she wasn’t,” Byleth agreed, looking over to Edelgard.

“While we have not discussed marriage, I have informed Dorothea that there is a possibility that I am barren. She informed me that she wanted to be a mother but did not want to bare the children herself and was more than happy to adopt,” the flush became more pronounced. “I asked her to come with me in order to see if I truly am able to spend time with children at the prospect of them being my own.”

“You will be a good mother,” Byleth informed her.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. 

The verification of her former Professor was all she needed to let the tension of the topic cease, it seemed. “There are so many children that need parents out there,” she told them, “Even if I could bear a child, I would rather give one a home who needs it opposed to creating a new one.”

“Come see me when you are ready,” Mercedes told her gently, leading her over to some of the other children.

Byleth watched her wife walk away with the former house leader on her arm. She was happy for Edelgard and Dorothea, just as she was happy for Hubert and Ferdinand. After the divorce was finalized, she personally escorted Fredrik von Klaus out of the Empire’s walls and back to his former estate. The man would never be allowed near the capital again. His title stripped from him, his wealth from Ferdinand removed and returned to the von Aegir estate. The man was nothing and would continue to be nothing if Byleth had her way. That was why she had Yuri there, unbeknownst to him, to take him out at the first suspicion of him attempting retaliation. She knew it wouldn’t take long. 

“Byleth,” Mercedes called out to her, “Joanne wants to show you her braided hair.”

Byleth smiled and walked over to her beloved wife and the children they raised and took care of together. It was only a matter of time until their children were brought into their own homes and with their own parents who would love them and provide for them just as the mercenary and her wife did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It was a bit difficult to write, as I'm not the great at capturing the character's voices or their personalities. UGH the struggle. I do have another series that I will probably start posting in a few weeks or so. I have one story already posted that is really just kicking my but to finish. Sorry!
> 
> Work just took over and I lost all motivation for a while...hopefully that will all change soon, though :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
